St Garrison's Home For Children
by Azaleam00n
Summary: After the children of South Park are forced to be abandoned by their parents when an incident occurs, they're forced into an orphanage, run by none other than their former teacher.
1. Leaving

It all happened so fast.

Stan Marsh looked up from inside of the basement as the door swung open, his parents standing there. He fumed, glaring at them as he was about to begin yelling at them, but being cut off by them darting down and embracing them with a hug. The raven haired 13 year old stood speechless for a moment, confused. "Mom, Dad?" When they didn't answer, he continued anyway. "Why'd you put me down here, where's Shelly?" No answer. "What'd I do wrong? You didn't even say anything when you pushed me in here." He normally would have shoved them away and demanded for an answer right then and there, but there was something about the way they were shaking, and why their faces were blotchy and wet when they pulled away that made him nervous and uneasy.

"Sweetie.. We had to. There's a lot going on right now." His mother spoke up, her voice scratchy. She proceeded to wipe a few salty tears away from her reddened face. "Before we locked you in here, some people.. They showed up, and started to massacre poor little children. We didn't want either of you to be next, and thank god _you're_ okay, but Sheila and Gerald?"

Stan's heart stopped for a moment at the mention of his best friend's parents. _Oh god_ , had they done something to Kyle? He gave a small, barely noticeable nod.

"The invaders got Ike. They raided the preschool.." Sharon stopped, covering her face, but Randy finished for her.

"And the high school." His father had finally spoken. The man had been silent the entire time. Stan hadn't seen his father cry all that much, and when he had, it had never been as bad as this. And then, it hit the boy.

 _Shelly was in high school._

"Your sister, they.. They just blew up the whole school. The invaders took the teachers out, locked all the kids in, and blew the whole place up."

Stan could have sworn everything stopped for a moment. He barely even noticed his parents anymore. The black haired boy couldn't help himself. This was too much at once.

He bent his torso down as he spewed onto the floor.

* * *

The thirteen year old had been given a chair to sit in as his parents told him everything, from some of the children who had been brutally slaughtered, to how terrifying the invaders were, how they made everyone watch as they would execute the youths of the town. It made the boy even more uncomfortable, as now his parents were crying, hugging him and each other whenever they could, it was way different from their usual personalities. He wanted his parents back.

"Stan.. You have to leave. We don't want to see you die." His mother pleaded, her eyes wide, as Randy had gone back to being silent.

The said boy didn't look up from his feet, quickly standing and wrapping his arms around his parents, whispering only three words..

"I love you.."

* * *

It was 3:35 P.M. The invaders had left for a lunch break, and the parents of the remaining youths had thought of this as their chance. After minutes of bawling, hugs and kisses, the children were discreetly hurried onto a train. Stan's brown gaze flitted around, the remaining children looking shocked, terrified, upset most of all. His eyes soon landed on the back of three heads, the hair which he had grown to recognize. The first one, from what he could see, fit on a chubby overweight kid, his hair an ash brown color, a red coat wrapped around the wide body. The next, a messy head of golden blond hair. He didn't see it too often though, as an orange parka would replace it, thus taking the raven haired boy a moment to figure out the owner of the hair. Finally, came the curly red locks he had become most familiar with.

Eric Cartman. Kenny McCormick. Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

Giving a sigh of relief, Stan quickly sped over to his friends.

And Eric.

To the sound of quick footsteps, Kyle turned around, relief washing over him as he noticed his best friend running towards him.

"Dude! Oh thank god you're okay.." The redhead grinned, though that quickly disappeared as Cartman strolled over, Kenny in his tracks, who was smiling broadly, his hood down for a change.

"Hey Jew, Stan." The brunette said, hands in the pockets of his coat, a smug look on his face as Kyle glared at him. Kenny simply waved, his smile still planted on his face.

"Hey Fatass, Kenny." Stan chuckled at Cartman's change of expression, from a smirk to a glare.

After that, the four went quiet, sitting down on the train. This wasn't much of the time to talk, but at least they tried to make the best of the moment for a minute, though failing soon after.

The rest of the kids soon sat down as the ride started, and soon it was eerily quiet.

It was like that for the rest of the ride, despite the occasional cough, sneeze, or one of Tweek's many noises.

* * *

"(Hey Porky, wake up, we're here.)" The short blonde shook Eric wildly, awakening the boy. Kenny's hood was back on.

"The fuck do you want, Poor boy? Where's 'here'?" He grunted, opening one eye as he glanced around.

The quartet soon stood, stumbling out of the train along with the other children. "Aparrently, we're at **Saint Garrison's Home for Children.** " Stan read the sign aloud.

"Is this an orphanage or somethin'?" Eric squinted as they all entered.

"Ohh, jesus christ! An orphanage? I'm never gonna be able to drink coffee again! Agh!" The four turned to their right to see a spastic blonde tugging nervously at the gap of his green button-up shirt, his green eyes wide with fear. Token was next to him, patting him on the back reassuringly- even though it was probably for the best that Tweek cut down on the liquid- as Clyde was trying not to cry himself.

"God, he's such a spaz. He's gotta quit that drink anyway." Cartman murmured, glaring up at the sign once again as the other three nodded in agreement.

The chatter between everybody was slowly cut off as loud 'clip clops' of shoes boomed down the hallway of the wooden floors, a woman soon being revealed. She was wearing a long black dress, black flats, black stockings, everything she was wearing was dark and dull. She had a sharp nose and chin, her eyes narrowed, seeming cruel. Her had brown hair held up in a bun, and skin sagged slightly past the bottom of her jaw. A classic cruel, creepy old chick in Eric's eyes.

The woman's eyes glanced around, searching for the cause of the loud unexpected cacophony. As she found the source, her gaze softened, and she spoke with a slight sternness.

"Hello, children. Come inside, we've heard much about you."

Stan narrowed his eyes. _Um, what? She's never even met any of us, how could she know us? She's never been in South Park, and we literally just left. Who_ is _this woman?_ He thought, suspicion growling quickly inside of the 13 year old.

"Seems like one of those movies, don't you think? And that name. Garrison. Doesn't that sound familiar..?" Kyle leaned in as he turned over to Stan and Kenny, the blonde piping up.

"(Yeah actually, that's because it was the name of-)"

"Children, _chop chop!_ " The lady spoke again, not bothering to turn her head, which was held high as she walked.

At that the three hurried after Cartman, who was a bit of a fast-walker.

* * *

"Alright, we've arrived. This is the mess hall, where you will be eating all of your meals." She stopped abruptly, Kevin accidentally bumping into her, but quickly staggering back. The woman payed no mind, soon turning around to face the young teens. "I am Ms. Robyn. Feel free to come to me with anything." Once again she turned around, breaking into full stride once again, calling out rooms, such as "kitchen", "restrooms", "living room", and "play room", which was quite large. As she neared the bedrooms, she stood still once again, this time Kevin stopped quick enough so the past incident was not repeated. "Alright children, here with me I have a few of the other people you will see here. Here are a couple of your other caretakers. We have Leah," she looked over to a blonde, maybe in her late twenties, "Harris and Jacksen," she turned to two twins, both with wiry black hair and gray eyes. "This lady," she nodded to her left where a short and stubby woman with ginger hair stood, "is Ruby. She is one of our cooks. Next to her is Bastion, her assistant." She looked over to a small boy who was about their age. He had tanned skin and green eyes. His short brown hair was wavy and a bit messy, and he had a small grin. "He'll be showing you the bedding arrangements." And with that, Ms. Robyn strided off.

* * *

Bastion was left with the rest of the children, all eyes on him at once. "Well alright, then." His voice was a bit hoarse, but barely. "Follow me, and I'll show you all of the rooms. They look like prisoner cells on the outside, but the insides are a lot nicer, believe me. Now, here at the first room, we've got.." the green eyed boy felt his pockets, pulling a small wrinkled pink post it note out of the left one, and reading it. "Kevin, Jimmy, and Timmy- oh look, your names rhyme! You'll be put with Ethan. He's pretty nice." and with that Bastion opened the door, and the three entered.

"Hmm.. Bebe, Red, and Annie, you're with Kristina." He opened the next door and the three girls stepped inside.

"Token, Clyde, Tweek, you're with Reese." Token opened it himself, Clyde taking it from him, but closing it on Tweek, who let out an "Nngh!" as it came in on him, having the twitchy coffee-addict swing the door open and dart inside.

"Alright, the rest of the rooms are completely empty or they're full. Here we've got Wendy, Heidi, Nichole, and.." The boy stopped for a moment. "Butters?" He looked up at the small blonde. "Your name is Butters?"

Said boy rubbed his knuckles together, nodding, but then shaking his head. "Well, yes and no. My real name is Leopold, but everybody calls me Butters."

"Because it's sickening to have too much of him!" Cartman called out, earning a few snickers, but glares from Stan, Kenny and Kyle, the blonde shaking his head at him as he glared.

"Oh! Well, okay. Next room! Stan, Eric, Kenny, and Kyle!" The quartet entered, glancing around. The room had light blue walls with wooden floors, the floors like the rest of the building. There were four beds, two on the east side oh the room, the other two on the west. Stan could hear more children being called, like Gregory, Christophe, Pip, and Damien for another room, the goth kids together, who had to drag Bradley along with them.

Kyle gave a small sigh. "Well hey, at least this seems comforting. Right guys?" He turned to the other three.

"(Hell yeah! Better than my own house!)"

"Guess so."

"Dibs on this bed!"

With Kenny face down on his bed, arms and legs flat out across the rest of it, Cartman was fluffing up his pillow, and Stan was sitting criss-cross applesauce on his own bed, sinking a finger into the mattress to see how far down it could go. _That was quick._ The redhead thought.

Kenny had his parka off now, grinning, before his eyes flew open, confused, concerned and a little worried.

"Anyone seen Craig yet?"

 _Author's Note_

 **Hey guys! Azaleam00n here! Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm adding a few other kids who were in the orphanage before the South Park kids, Ethan, Reese and Kristina are three examples, along with Bastion. I hope you enjoyed this, I'm open for criticism. And if you didn't know, everyone is 13 in this. ALSO, if you're wondering why Reese Ethan and Kristina aren't in the same room, something happened with their roommates, which I don't wanna give away for plot reasons. Alright, g'bye!**


	2. Descriptions

**Hi again! I'm back. This isn't really a chapter, but more like descriptions of everybody. Everyone has the same outfits except for Token, who, instead of a T-shirt (haha, _T_ -shirt..**) **he has a purple hoodie, but still the T. Anyway, here we go!**

 _ **Stanley Marsh:**_

Age: 13

Description: Wavy black hair that stops right under his ears, brown eyes.

Height: 5'4

 _ **Kyle Broflovski:**_

Age: 13

Description: His usual 'jewfro' is cut now, still very curly, but not all over the place, as it barely goes past his shoulders now. Blue eyes and a few freckles on his face _everyone's favorite jew_

Height: 5'3

 _ **Kenny McCormick**_

Age: 13

Description: Messy blonde hair, blue eyes. Usually has a silly grin on his face, even when it isn't visible. (Still dies here and there.)

Height: 5'3

 _ **Eric Cartman**_

Age: 13

Description: Ash brown hair, dark brown eyes. Usually has a smug look on his face.

Height: 5'6

 _ **Token Black:**_

Age: 13

Description: Dark-skinned with short, wiry black hair, dark brown eyes. Usually a blank look on his face. Not really a scowl, just no expression. You get what I mean. _or do you_

Height: 5'5

 _ **Clyde Donovan:**_

Age: 13

Description: Brown hair stopping around his ears (couldn't think of a style), gray eyes, barely any chub chub left

Height: 5'3

 _ **Tweek Tweak:**_

Age: 13

Description: Green eyes, blonde hair which is still messy, but it doesn't stick out every which way.

Height: 5'3

 _ **Craig Tucker:**_

Age: 13

Description: Short black hair, dull grayish blue eyes. Doesn't wear chullo hat as often, though.

Height: 5'4

 _ **Leopold "Butters" Stotch:**_

Age: 13

Description: Platinum blonde hair, sweet blue eyes, usually seems nervous, whether he's angry, happy, etc. _he is pure innocence_

Height: 5'2

 _ **Karen McCormick:**_

Age: 10

Description: A small girl with ash brown hair and blue eyes, usually smiling _Kenny will end your sorry ass if you hurt her_

Height: 4'6

 ** _Wendy Testaburger_**

Age: 13

Description: Black haired girl with soft gray eyes.

Height: 5'2

 _ **Bebe Stevens**_

Age: 13

Description: Long-legged girl with long, curly blonde hair with green eyes _smacc them thighs_

Height: 5'4

 _ **Nichole Daniels**_

Age: 13

Description: Dark-skinned girl with curly black hair, keeps it in a high bun now.

Height: 5'3

 _ **Heidi Turner**_

Age: 13

Description: Ash brown hair, kind brown eyes, back to being vegan **** _lost her weight and broke up with Eric's bitch ass go her man_

Height: 5'1

 _ **Annie Knitts**_

Age: 13

Description: Short, with brown eyes and a bit above-shoulder length curly blonde hair.

Height: 5'0

 _ **Red Smith**_

Age: 13

Description: Red haired girl with blue eyes.

Height: 5'2

 _ **That's just them few for characters actually in South Park, now here's the OCs**_

 _ **Helena Robyn:**_

Age: 74

Description: Brown hair in a bun, sharp nose and chin, cruel looking eyes, skin sags past jawline a bit s _he an old hoe_

Height: 5'9

 ** _Bastion Wright_**

Age: 14

Description: Tanned skin, green eyes, short wavy dark brown hair, goofy smile

Height: 5'5

 _ **Kristina West**_

Age: 12

Description: Long ginger hair, hazel eyes.

Height: 5'0

 _ **Ethan Hughes:**_

Age: 15

Description: Short platinum blonde hair swept to the side, brown eyes.

Height: 5'8

 _ **Arlo Foster:**_

Age: 15

Description: Tanned skin, dark brown curly hair. Brown eyes.

Height: 5'6

 _ **Reese Gray:**_

Age: 13

Description: Short, wavy brown hair, wide eyes, has sectoral heterochromia. Left eye is blue, his right eye is blue and brown.

Height: 5'1

 ** _Jacksen Jones_**

Age: 21

Description: Tall young adult with wiry, curly black hair. Gray eyes.

Height: 6'3

 _ **Harris Jones**_

Age: 21

Description: Tall young adult with wiry, curly black hair. Gray eyes.

Height: 6'4

 _ **Ruby Springs:**_

Age: 43

Description: Short stubby cook with ginger hair in a bun, always carries a scowl on her face _grumpy mcAngerface_

Height: 5'0

 _ **Leah Green:**_

Age: 26

Description: Long blonde hair reaching her waist, brown eyes _she's a fukin idiot_

Height: 6'0

 _ **Daniel Gray:**_

Age: 7

Description: Short ginger-haired boy with excited wide brown eyes. Younger brother of Reese Gray.

Height: 4'1

* * *

 **Alright there we gooo! Hope you can picture what they look like now! I'll add more descriptions as more characters are introduced. Bye!**


	3. Settling In

Kenny was face down on his bed, arms and legs flat out across the rest of it, with Cartman fluffing up his pillow, and Stan sitting criss-cross applesauce on his own bed, sinking a finger into the mattress to see how far down it could go. _That was quick._ Kyle thought.

Kenny had his parka off, now face-up on the bed, grinning, before his eyes flew open, confused, concerned and a little worried.

"Anyone seen Craig yet?"

The other three looked up at him, silent for a moment, the brunette piping up.

"No, I don't stalk him and his little gang, how should I know if he's here or not?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Didn't you guys hear? Craig went missing a couple days after the invaders showed up. Remember them raiding his house but only finding his sister?"

* * *

Token, Clyde and Tweek walked into the teal-walled room. Contrary to Stan and his friends' room, this one had 6 beds. Token arched an eyebrow. _"Reese" must be out,_ he thought, seeing the other two beside him flinch out of the corner of his eyes at the sound of a sigh and a voice.

"What now? Come to tape me under the bed again? Feed me ants? Well too bad, done and done."

Token looked around for the voice, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

There was a pause, and then a loud "OH!", causing Tweek to flinch yet again, Token being a bit startled himself.

"Sorry, sorry! You must be new! Token, Clyde, and Tweek, right?" The voice was quite a bit high-pitched, and Token nodded, before remembering the person couldn't see him.

"Yeah. You're right. Which bed are you under?"

"I can see the left side of someone's feet. Red sneakers."

Clyde looked up at 'red sneakers', before looking down at his own feet.

"Oh, that's me. He's under one of these then." The brunette got to his hands and knees, looking under the 3 beds on the west side, being met with two wide eyes, the left one was blue, the right one blue and some other color of which Clyde couldn't tell, as it was darker under the bed.

"Wait-wait-wait, why can't you get out? Are _you_ the bed?! Beds are living too?! Oh jesus!" Tweek's eyes grew wide as he backed away towards the door.

"Calm down, I'm not the bed, Ethan and Arlo taped me down here. Jerks." You could practically hear the boy roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Token said reassuringly. "I can send Tweek down there to cut the tape." Immediately the dark-skinned young teen pulled out his phone, turning the flashlight on and sliding it under the bed, before handing Tweek a dullish pocketknife. The blonde slid under the bed, and a thud could be heard, followed with a sigh of relief.

Out rolled Tweek and the other boy. He had brown hair, and like how Clyde could see before, one blue eye and one eye blue and brown.

"Anyway, let's forget that introduction. I'm Reese!" The boy stuck out a hand, and the other three shook it.

"Token."

"I'm Clyde, and this is Tweek."

"Hi!" The blonde said, sounding shaken up and nervous- but when didn't he?

"Great to meet you guys! There's one more boy here, but the last bed's empty. The other boy.. I dunno his name. He never speaks to me. Just glares at everyone. Came here like, two weeks ago. I barely remember what he looks like." Reese shrugged it off. "You guys have seen everything, right? Ms. Robyn's shown you everything, or just the main rooms, like bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, such?"'

Token shook his head. "Only the main rooms."

"Ah, thought so. Here, let me show you everything else!" And with that, the shorter brunette ran out of the room.

* * *

"Here we have the infirmary. Mrs. Stocks isn't too bad. You guys will probably like her! Her husband is a cook." The trio nodded, continuing to follow Reese.

"Here we have the laundry room, uhh.. Here's the door leading to the backyard, and here's my personal favorite.." A small, excited grin grew onto the boy's face as he gripped onto a long string next to him. "Might wanna move over there." He waved his other hand in the direction he wanted them to go, before pulling the string, stairs being unfolded soon after. "The attic!"

* * *

Clyde glanced around the attic. It was a bit dark at first until Reese turned on a lamp, making it a bit brighter. He was at the moment talking about how cool the attic was and why.

"It leads to everywhere in the orphanage, and it's pretty isolated. Not very infested with any insects or animals either. Just a couple of barn owls." Clyde could see the other boy cringe. "They're assholes. Most birds are." Reese crept along the attic, acknowledging colors on parts of the floor. Pointing to a pink part of the floor, he said, "If you've seen one of this place's maps, you'll know all the places are color-coded. Here, I'll give you guys papers of what everything is." With that, he handed each boy a white sheet with writing scrawled onto it. It read:

 **LOCATION COLOR-CODING**

 **Attic: Black**

 **Bedrooms: Blue**

 **Playroom: Pink**

 **Living Rooms: Brown**

 **Restrooms: Green**

 **Kitchen: Orange**

 **Infirmary: Red**

 **Dining Room: Yellow**

 **Panic Room: Gray**

"So when you see these colors on the floor, that's what room it is. We're on top of the playroom right now." Reese grinned, the other three nodding in thanks. "Hey, did Ms. Robyn show you the inside of the playroom? It's pretty huge. And did she show you the panic room?" To both questions, Token and Tweek shook their heads in unison, Clyde still looking at the sheet, trying to memorize it all.

"Oh, okay then. Here, follow me again!" The blue-brown eyed boy sunk his fingers into a gap next to the pink painted wood, lifting the large piece and jumping through. Flinching at the thud, Tweek looked down through the gap to see if his new friend was uninjured, which thankfully, he was. Letting out a relieved sigh, he jumped after him, Clyde following suit, and finally Token jumping.

* * *

The four glanced around at the younger children in the room, some playing with toys or chasing each other, with a few kids napping. There were things like toys, boxes and stuffed animals everywhere. Reese was grinning, turning towards the other three.

"I like this place, especially since there's so much stuff in here. I kind of like crowded areas, just not loud ones. If the kids weren't so noisy I'd like it better to be honest, but it's still fine as it is. I just try not to hang out in here _too_ much because teenagers are jerks, and I'll probably be called a baby or something." At that, a small ginger haired boy ran up to Reese, ramming into his side playfully. Reese fell to the ground dramatically, amusement in his eyes as he reached his hand to the ceiling.

"I've been hit! Avenge meeee!" And with that, he dropped his hand and stuck his tongue out, causing the little boy to burst out laughing. The brunette then sat up. "Guys, this is my little brother Daniel. He's only 7, but he's _mad_ creative. You should see how much the other kids love the games he makes." At that, he turned to the younger boy. "So what game did you make today?" There was a crown tilted on the boys head and he had a small red cape covering his back.

"We're playing kingdom!" The 7 year old answered, his eyes full of excitement. Clyde noticed that Reese and his little brother had the same eyes, but Daniel's were just brown. "I'm the king!" With that, a couple other children with foam swords began to whack the older quartet, with Tweek running away screaming.

* * *

Tweek sat wide-eyed inside of the panic room, rocking back and forth. Token was shaking his head just watching the jittery blonde. "Dude. They're like, not even ten yet. How are you that traumatized? Besides, those weren't even real swords."

The twitchy boy then turned to his friend. "Yeah, but did you see the look in their eyes? Those kids are _satanic!_ They probably want to drink our blood in those juice boxes little kids drink!"

"Tweek, you still drink out of juice boxes." Clyde pointed out.

"Agh! That's _not the point_! They're Satan's little helpers!"

"(Uh, no they aren't.)"

Tweek gave a small short scream at the new muffled voice, his eyes meeting Kenny. "Dude, don't do that! And how would you know?"

"(As we all know, I die, and I'm not the most innocent person. Let's see, I've given a false police report, broke into a house, smoked and done drugs- And the list can go on and on. Therefore, I wind up in Hell, and I've never even seen them in there before.)"

"Oh." Tweek relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall.

"Drama queen." Clyde and Token joked in unison.

"Hey!"

Reese, instead of joining in the laughter, squinted as the parka wearing boy left. After a long pause, he said, "Was it just me, or could nobody else understand a thing he said?"

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Wave wave! Me again, also- if you're confused why Bastion said Ethan was a nice guy but Ethan's a jerk to Reese, he's just nice around Bastion so he won't tell the staff and get him kicked out. That's all for now, bye!**


	4. Lights Out

"Oh." Tweek relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall.

"Drama queen." Clyde and Token joked in unison.

"Hey!"

The other two laughed.

* * *

Kenny sat up now, his legs crossed. "Well, damn. That sucks. Poor Tweek, man." The statement earned a nod from Kyle and Stan, Cartman barely paying attention.

"So, how do you guys think Butters is doing with all the girls?" Kyle changed the subject, as it was making him a bit upset, and the others were glad to change it as well.

"He's so lucky, he gets to be with Wendy!" Stan scowled, while Eric grinned.

"It's like a pussy being reunited with its family." He snickered, the other three rolling their eyes.

"Shut up, Porky." Kenny muttered along with the eye movement.

"But in all seriousness," the brunette added, "They're probably torturing the little dude."

* * *

"G-R-E-E-N. Pick a number, Butters!" Nichole looked from the paper fortune teller to the boy, who was trying to decide between four numbers.

"Hm.. 6!" Butters finally chose, smiling as Nichole counted.

"1-2-3-4-5-6.." She flipped up the paper, giving a smile as she looked up at the blonde. "You'll own a mansion!"

Butters clasped his hands together, a cheerful grin plastered onto his face. "Hooray!"

So far, the blonde boy had been having the time of his life. Everybody was so nice, and he wasn't getting grounded anymore. He was honestly glad he hadn't been stuck in a room with Eric, He doesn't seem to like me much. Butters thought.

BIP!

The three girls in the room let out short, startled yelps, and an, "Oh, hamburgers!" could have been heard right after.

* * *

BIP!

The boys heard a thud as Kenny flailed around, before falling off of his bed.

"Shit! The lights are out!" Kyle exclaimed.

"No, shit, Jew boy!" Eric glared at the red-head, or, where he could see the silhouette of curly hair. "What happened?"

"We don't know, Cartman, we've been in here all day!" Stan rolled his eyes at the larger boy's stupidity.

* * *

BIP!

"Aghh! The gnomes found me!" Tweek scrambled between Clyde and Token, who were both shaking their heads, Token rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Tweek, calm down. No they aren't." Clyde patted the twitchy boy on the back reassuringly.

"Time to go to work, work all day, we need underpants hey!"

"AGHHH!"

* * *

BIP!

Pete blew out a puff of smoke. "Good. Light's for conformists."

This statement earned three nods of heads from the other three goths.

"Light sucks ass." Firkle commented.

"That's why it's for conformists."

"Conformists?" Bradley, after being quiet the whole time, spoke up, tilting his head.

* * *

BIP!

Ethan and Arlo looked behind them at the noise to see the lights go out inside of the house. "Woah. Power outage. Where did that come from?" The first teen wondered.

"It's a storm, dum-dum." a girl who often hung around them said. A younger boy then piped up,

"Yeah, that's why I suggested we stay insi-"

"Nobody cares about what you say, shortstop." Arlo rolled his eyes. This earned a glare from the other boy.

"First of all, I'm only two inches shorter than you. Also, even then, I'm smarter than you, so you should care what I say."

"Whatever, you little shit, won't even tell us your name, how you got here, anything."

How he got here. The boy wrinkled his nose.

* * *

Eric strided over to the door, swinging it open and turning to the other 3. "Hey guys, you coming? Gonna look around."

"What? In the dark?" Stan turned his head to the brunette.

Eric shook his head, "Nah, I came prepared."

He then quickly walked over to his bag and picked out a flashlight, turning it on and shining it in Kenny's eyes, earning a yelp from the blonde as he flailed once again, falling for the second time.

* * *

Tweek was hyperventilating, shaky and wide-eyed as he glanced around nervously, shrinking between the boys beside him as he heard the chants of the underpants gnomes he still feared so. Token let out a sigh, finally commenting.

"Tweek, if I see a gnome, I'll punt it across the room for you, okay?" This comment caused the spastic blonde to turn his head over quickly to Token.

"Agh- But how will you kick it if you can't see it?!"

"I got you guys," Reese stood, turning and opening a cabinet, feeling around for a moment before grabbing a flashlight, and shining it at the ceiling. He then turned back and grabbed another three, handing them to the other boys in the room, turning the flashlight on and aimed it near his own face with a grin.

"Let the gnome hunt begin."

* * *

The four goths simply smoked as the lights were dead, Bradley watching their silhouettes uncomfortably. He had slowly begun to adjust to the irritating smoke dancing around in the air, but it still bothered his lungs, so he gave out the occasional cough. Yet, Bradley noted, other than those few sounds, there was pure silence.

Jeez..

* * *

BING!

"Aw, sweet. The lights are back on." Stan looked up at the ceiling, the lights a bright yellow once again. Kenny, still seeing blotches in his vision from the flashlight ordeal, looked up absent-mindedly, shrieking as his eyes were pummeled with brightness once more.

"Dude, finally." Kyle looked up, ignoring the writhing boy beside him. Cartman simply cackled as he watched Kenny scream.

* * *

"Waaaa!"

"God dammit, why's he crying, Token?! I leave to find my thermos for one second and he's bawling the next!"

"He bumped his toe into the wall because his flashlight died and he couldn't see!"

"Waaa-"

BING!

"Finally!" Tweek gave a relieved sigh. "Now Clyde, stop crying! It's hurting everyone's ears!"

"I can't help it, my- my toe hurts!" The brunette wailed, taking quick breaths in between the sentence. He was breathing as if he was giving birth to a baby.

"Man up!"

"How are the three of us even friends..?" Token sighed.

* * *

BING!

"Dammit, the lights are back on." Michael gave a sigh of annoyance as the lights interrupted him reading his poem.

"But.. Isn't that a good thing?" Bradley questioned.

"No. Nothing is."

The blonde frowned. I don't like these bedding arrangements. He thought to himself.

* * *

BING!

"Hey, the lights are back."

The boy looked behind him once again to the the front room now lit up. Squinting at the inside curiously, he could have sworn he heard familiar voices.. He must have been hallucinating, he decided, before walking off after the older teenagers once they began to leave as well.

 _Author Note_

 **Hey y'all, I'm back! This chapter is a bit changed up because I found the first version to be worse, not that this really matters lmao**

 **Anyway thanks for reading my good dudes**


End file.
